


Sometimes It's Three O'Clock

by Fiorenza_a



Series: A Little Verse [3]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiorenza_a/pseuds/Fiorenza_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little more verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes It's Three O'Clock

Sometimes It's Three O'Clock

Sometimes it's three o'clock,  
Sometimes I'm awake,  
Sometimes I take stock,  
Think about us, mate.

Times you won't let it lie,  
Times you annoy me,  
Times you shouldn't pry,  
Times you destroy me.

Times you press me to talk,  
Won't let me alone,  
When I want to walk,  
Strike out on my own.

Brave the heavy weather,  
Pick up the pieces,  
Hold me together,  
Smooth out the creases.

Wondering why you care,  
Knowing I'm no prize,  
How I need you there,  
Damn your bloody eyes.

Sometimes it's three o'clock,  
Sometimes I'm awake,  
Sometimes I take stock,  
Grateful for us, mate.


End file.
